Beautiful Wrinkles
by GoneAbsolutelyMad
Summary: Jinx worries: considering Kid Flash's taste in women, how does she know he won't just leave when she's no longer beautiful? Fluffy one-shot set after 'Titans Together'.


**Hello again! I was in the middle of writing a prequel to Moonlit and Maskless when I got this idea for a short one-shot thing, and I decided to do it. So here you go.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own TT. I wish I did, but that's a whole different story.**

**TTTTTT**

Jinx's eyelids fluttered open as the first rays of sunlight flowed in through the curtains. It was a peaceful scene, and would have been, if she had not just awoken from a moderately terrifying dream.

It wasn't terrifying in the monsters-are-chasing-me kind of way; Jinx had seen horrors few people had seen and built up a tough shell to protect herself from this kind of fear. No. This was a different kind of nightmare.

In this dream, Jinx was no longer eighteen. Instead, she was eighty. Now, as if that didn't terrify her enough, Kid Flash was no longer there. No no, he wasn't, god forbid, d_ead._ It was worse. He had left. Just up and left. You would think that if either of the two planned on leaving, it would be Jinx and her hot temper. Apparently her unconscious didn't think that was all correct.

Why had Kid Flash left, you ask? Although she knew it wasn't a legitimate reason (but since when did dreams have good reasoning?), he had left her because she had gotten old. Kid Flash was all about beauty, everybody knew that. All of his previous flings had been bombshells, and Jinx wasn't exactly bad looking either. And one day, Kid (who would no longer be Kid Flash, but just plain old THE Flash) would grow tired of looking at little elderly Jinxie, and find a hot twenty-something who reveled in the prospect of being seen with The Flash. Kind of like Hugh Heffner.

It was irrational, improbable, and stupid. But although there was barely any good reasoning behind that dream, Jinx couldn't help but be bothered by it. After all, Kid did like his beautiful women (hopefully only one wom_a_n, in this case).

"Wally?" she whispered, thinking he wouldn't hear her, knowing that he would.

"Yes, Jinxie?" he asked, equally as soft.

She started to speak, but found herself at a loss of words, caused both by confusion on how to word what she wanted to say, and the proximity of his face to hers. He had sped in the room the minute she called (whispered), and lay next to her on the bed, their noses almost touching.

He smiled, his hot breath tickling her nose. "Problem?"

She shook her head and put a hand up to his chest, tracing circles with her long index finger.

He inhaled sharply, and closed his eyes. Having Jinx close to him was great, but when she touched him, especially with affection, it was sometimes… too much. In a good way, of course. A _very _good way.

She smirked, loving what she could cause. Even though she wasn't a villain anymore, it didn't mean she didn't like causing a little trouble now and then.

He opened his eyes. "Don't be such a tease, Jinxie. What do you need?"

She took a deep breath. "Will you still love me when I'm all old and wrinkly?"

He furrowed his eyebrows. "What? Where did that come from?"

She shrugged, trying to play it off as not such a big deal. "I had a dream, that's all. It was stupid."

"Tell me," he urged.

"You left me for some twenty-year-old because I got too old for your tastes."

Kid Flash chuckled and reached for Jinx's hand. "Well that's not going to happen. I've seen my grandfather age, and believe me, West men don't make for attractive elderly folk."

Jinx pushed his chest and rolled over. She wanted to hear that he _wouldn't _leave her, not that he _couldn't. _

"Aw… Come on Jinx," he pleaded to her back. "I didn't mean it like that." He scooted over and wrapped his arms around her, her back flush against his chest. "I'll always love you. Even when you're old and wrinkly."

She fought a little giggle. "Really?"

"I'm sure you'll have beautiful wrinkles," he said. "Besides, I love you because you're not like all the rest of the girls. You actually know what you're doing, and aren't afraid to punch me if I do something stupid."

"Which is often," she commented.

"No comment."

Jinx smiled and rolled back over, the tip of her nose touching Wally's.

"So Jinx," he nearly whispered, his lips brushing hers.

"Yes?"

He kissed her lightly. "Can we go back to sleep? I'm really tired."

She smiled and curled up in his arms. "Sure."

"Hey Jinxie?" he whispered after a minute.

"Yes?" she asked again.

"I think you'll be just as beautiful in sixty years as you are now."

TTTTTT

**Woo! I don't know where that came from, but I think it's cute. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
